themapgamefandomcom-20200215-history
World War II (The Map Game)
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; "|Belligerents |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "| ' '''The Second Spanish Republic' ' '----------------------------------''' The Spanish State ------------------------------------- The Portuguese Republic The Republic of Liberia The Kingdom of Greece The Greater German Empire The Kingdom of Italy The United States of America The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Until June 1937) The Greater Japanese Empire (June 1937 onwards) The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland The Commonwealth of Australia The Kingdom of Hungary The Swiss Confederation | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; "| The French Third Republic The Greater Japanese Empire (May 1937) Czechoslovakia Republic of Ireland The Principality of Liechtenstein The Kingdom of Belgium |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; "|Commanders |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); "| Leaders and Commanders Manuel Azaña Francisco Franco Oscar Carmona Adolf Hitler Fedor von Bock Gerd von Rundstedt | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; "| Leaders and Commanders Albert Francois Lebrun Kevin "Le Mans" Babineaux Hirohito (May 1937) Senjuurou Hayashi (May 1937) ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; "| |} World War II '('WWII or WW2) also known as the Second World War, The Spanish Civil War, '''and The Second Penninsular War '''was a global war that lasted from 1936 until 1938, though several related conflicts lasted later. It involved most of the world's powers, and was one of the largest wars in history. Spanish Civil War World War II began as the Spanish Civil War in 1936. The war was between the communist government of Spain, The Second Spanish Republic, and the fascist rebels under Francisco Franco, forming the Spanish State. During this phase of the war, Germany, Italy, and Portugal all sent expeditonary forces to fight alongside the Fascists, and the Soviet Union and Mexico sent expeditionary forces to fight alongside the Republicans. Spain seemed to teeter-toter over which side was nearing victory. On February 8th 1937, The Battle of Malaga ended Nationalist (with Italian support) victory. On February 27th, The Battle of Jarama ended in Republican victory. With foreign involvement threatening to start war, the League of Nations met on February 21st, and established the Non-Internention Comittee. They prohibited membeer nations on interveneing in the war. However, Italy and Germany were long since out of the League. Thus, on April 1st, 1937, the Bombing of Jaen saw German bombers kill many civilians in Republican-held territory. This triggered France's intervention French Intervention On April 10th, 1937, France declared war on both the Spanish State and the Second Spanish Republic. On April 11th, President Albert Francois Lebrun spoke to the League of Nations, and declared that "As a representative of the League of Nations, France shall become the hammer of peace, and quell the death in Spain through occupation." Suggesting that France wanted to halt fascist expansion in Spain. As most Spanish forces were in central Spain, French tanks crossed the border at the north and advanced without much resistance. France also declared war on Portugal, perhaps for its involvement in the fascist side, and how it was an easier target than Germany and Italy. However, in preparation for World War, France moved its capital to Algiers. This did not stop German intervention, however, and on April 26th, the Bombing of Guernica occured as a repeat of the Bombing of Jaen. The French Ally of Czechoslovakia joined France in its crusade for "peace" Japan at this time was an ally of France, and seeked to liberate East Asia from Non-Asian powers. Portugal held Macau and East Timor, and Japan took the opportunity to sieze Macau and East Timor in May of 1937. On May 4th, Portugal signed the Peace of Macau with Japan, giving Japan all of Portuguese territories in the Pacific and Asia on the condition that Japan would withdraw from the war. On May 7th, General Kevin "Le Mans" Babineaux attacked Madrid, the capital of Spain, in the Battle of Madrid. There, Republican and Nationalist forces had already been fighting for weeks. The strong French force overran the Spanish on both sides (the Republicans and Nationalist worked side-by-side in an attempt to repulse the French), and captured the Spanish Capital. On May 8th, the Treaty of Madrid ended Spanish involvement in the war, and resulted in Spain and Andorra being annexed into France. Andorra was already put into a Personal Union with France after the fall of Spain, and its continued existence would be redundant. French Aggression Left alone with war with Portugal, The war appeared to be in France's favor. However, France suddenly and aggressively declared war on Greece and Liberia, two states that were part of the League of Nations, in an effort to expand the French Empire. The war suddenly became a war of French aggression. With France becoming an aggressive state, the rest of the world began to fear for the worst. In response, on May 27th, Germany formally declared war on France, and the people cheered. German forces under Field Marshall Fedor von Bock and Field Marshal Gerd von Rundstedt invaded Alsace-Lorraine at 6:00 AM on May 28th, and through May 29th, The Battle of Dieuze took place, resulting in the Germans overwhelming the French forces. The French garrison fled to Saint Dizier, and prepared for another attack. War Goes Global On June 9th, the United States of America, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and the Greater Japanese Empire all declared war on France, joining the Allies in World War II. Norway would congratulate the Americans for entering the war a month later. As France had moved its capital to Damascus in French Syria, Soviet forces invaded French Syria and approached Damascus unopposed. However, just as the Soviets reached Damascus, German negotiations with the USSR resulted in Soviet forces withdrawing and making peace with France. On June 17th, the Battle of the West Prussian Coast occurred. Germany sent a fleet of U-Boats to the French naval blockade of Germany, and the whole French fleet was sunk. On June 18th, the United Kingdom declared war on France, and sent Canadian soldiers to Germany to support them. On June 20th, a German-British combined army under Field Marshall Gerd von Rundstedt engaged the Czechs invading Germany in the Battle of Dresden, crushing the Czechoslovakian army. On July 7th, following the Marco Polo Bridge Incident, Japan declared war on China, beginning the Asian front of World War II. As French forces began to invade Germany after the Battle of Nancy in July, the German border was moved from Berlin to Frankfurt, and Frankfurt's name was changed to Berlin. Also in July, Japanese and Soviet forced began a two-pronged invasion of China. Also in July, Japan invaded the French island of New Caledonia in the Pacific, increasing Japan's involvement on the Allied side. As the war continued, Australia declared war on France. July also marked the beggining of the Siege of Damascus, as Italian naval and air forces bombarded the province heavily, destroying much of the Syrian landscape. France moved capitals to Makkaresh, Morocco. Switzerland soon declared war against Swiss neutrality, resulting in the Battle of Lyon, pushing back the French. However, the French made gains by landing an invasion force in England, beginning a major campaign in Great Britain, with French forces being only 25 miles from London. In response, the British moved the capital from London to Ottawa, Canada. The Allied Counter-Offensive In August, German forces began to push into Eastern France. United States forces landed in Surrey, England, and defeated the French at the Battle of Surrey. British/Canadian forces fought off the French in Germany in the Battle of Hamburg, liberating Germany from French invasion. Switzerland, meanwhile, invaded the nations of Liechtenstein and Belgium in an act of aggression, and soon annexed both nations all in one month. In August, a Norwegian undercover spy released all military information on the French military, again turning the tide further against France. Also in the August Counter-offensive, Portugal began its land invasion of the French in Spain, and Liberia began an invasion of French Africa. The Battle of Beijing occurred as the Japanese captured the former Chinese capital. Hungary declared war on France as Italy ceased the Siege of Damascus In September, Swiss forces met General Babineux in the Battle of Roanne. German Army Group North and the 1st German Army under Von Bock moved in to support the Swiss, and in the end of the battle, the French were absolutely crushed. Meanwhile, General Dwight D. Eisenhower as part of the American forces in England pushed out the French in Britain, and landed in Normandy, France unopposed. The Paris Parade took place when American, Swiss, and German forces marched through the streets of Paris, marking victory in mainland France. Adolf Hitler of Germany viewed the burning of the Eiffel Tower. As The Swiss and Americans began to march west to secure the remainder of France and Spain, Hungary withdrew from the war, viewing the job as done. Elsewhere in China, the Soviets continued the invasion of Xinjiang while the Northern Korea Army of Japan approached Nanking, the Chinese capital. In October 1937, American forces from North Carolina used paratroopers into the unprotected French capital of Makkaresh, crushing the French. Portugal, Greece, Liberia, Germany, the United Kingdom, Japan, Italy, Switzerland, Australia, Afghanistan, and the United States all sent representatives and discussed the Treaty of Makkarsh. Portugal, Greece, Italy, and Liberia made peace with France. Germany took France proper as well as islands off the coast of Morocco, Algeria, Western Sahara, Syria, Mauritania. Japan took Burma and New Caledonia as well as $500 from France. Switzerland took land from Lyon to the Mediterranean sea. Australia took $100 from Japan. Afghanistan took Morocco, Djibouti, Lebanon and Tunisia. The United States annexed the remainder of French colonies in Africa. A dice roll decided which nation got Algeria, while the Burma Crisis sparked when Japan threatened to go to war over Burma, which was wanted by Australia. When a war between the Treaty of Tokyo and the British Empire seemed imminent, the US gave $100 to Japan to give to Australia for Burma, defusing the crisis. Defeat of the French Allies Norway began to provide assistance to the Allies in October, and provided allied support in the new campaigns in Ireland and Czechoslovakia. Both British and German accounts of these campaigns remarked on the friendliness of the Norwegian troops, and their willingness to fight for the peace of Earth, and not for their own country’s goal. The idiom “Pure as an Norwegian” would come to fruition at this time, based of an account by British forces in the capture of Dublin. In the end, both Dublin and Prague were captured later on in the month, ending in Norway annexing Czechoslovakia and Ireland. In Asia, The Soviets and Japanese advanced with Japan capturing Shandong, and the United States dropping paratroopers into China from the Philippines. The Army of Northern Korea fought Chiang Kai-Shek in the Battle of Nanking, and with US support, the Chinese capital was captured. Due to prior agreements, Xinjiang became a Soviet territory, Tianjin entered the United States, and Japan annexed the remainder of China.